The Emperor and His Knight
by Wings of Sky
Summary: Once there was a benevolent emperor and his ever faithful knight. People called them the Emperor Samekh and the Knight Tauburn. Their happiness didn't last...however with their rebirth can they change the future? Will they remember? Sugata x Takuto
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I've always liked this pairing ever since watching the show but there aren't enough fics about them! So I decided to write one myself. This is my first fic so I am not really sure how it would turn out…but whoever stumbles upon this, I hope you can have fun reading!**

**Pairing: Sugata x Takuto, Samekh (past Sugata) x Tauburn (past Takuto)**

**Warnings: The characters might be slightly OOC and the storyline might be a bit AU with made up histories and stuff. But if you don't mind any of these then please continue on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Driver**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There once was a wise and benevolent emperor, who ruled his kingdom in prosperity. He was well-known for his intelligence, the kindness and respect

he showed toward his people, and also for his prowess in battle. With his ruling war was rare but whenever there was a battle his skills with his sword

was a sight to behold. He was also a very handsome young man with golden eyes that showed wisdom and maturity beyond his years and hair that

seemed to remind people of the ocean. He was pale, not in a sickly way, as well as he was tall, with strong, broad shoulders and lightly toned muscles.

Like his appearance he was very calm and reserved, only showing his anger when it was needed. To some he might have looked too cold and indifferent,

but to his people and those who knew him, he was anything but. To his people he was known as the Emperor Samekh.

* * *

><p>Just like there once was an emperor, beside him was his ever faithful knight. Unlike the emperor that seemed to remind people of the moon, the knight<p>

reminded people of the sun. Contrast to the emperor, the knight had hair that was like fire and eyes of flames. He was a beautiful young man with

slightly tanned with his love of outdoors and he was tall, not as tall as the emperor but still tall enough. He was also slim and had a more lithe body

structure and just by glancing at him there was no way he could fight, let alone lift a sword! However, he was not to be underestimated. Once in battle

both his allies and enemies can't help but watch in awe at the grace and the magnitude of skills he showed with his two swords. While the emperor was

calm and reserved, his knight was outgoing and social. He would always have a bright smile on his face and just by seeing his smile people couldn't help

but smile or feel happy as well. He was known as the Knight Tauburn.

* * *

><p>The emperor was most often aloof and collected but there was an exception. Toward his knight, he would always wear a gentle smile and look at him<p>

with eyes full of tenderness. You see, before they were emperor and knight, they were childhood friends, always never too far apart from one another.

Since young their bond was strong and that bond only got stronger as they grew older. The moment Samekh became the emperor, out of all the

candidates laid out before him he summoned for his dear friend. Despite the elders' protest, he was determined to have Tauburn as his knight. The

elders and the other knights' protests dwindled as they stood witness to the young man's skills and also with his warm and friendly personality he was

able to capture their hearts as well. Samekh couldn't be any happier with Tauburn by his side, for the emperor loved his knight with all his heart.

As individuals they were like a piece of art but together, they were something out of the realm of mortals. It was rare to see them apart and whenever

people saw a glimpse of them, they couldn't help but smile and thank the gods and goddesses above for sending the two down to earth. Tauburn would

always smile and laugh as he talked about things while Samekh would nod and smile as he listened with utmost attention. Sometimes the emperor

would have his arm wrapped around his knight's slim waist as his knight rested his head on his shoulder or sometimes the knight would hold on to his

emperor's arm. Yes, the two were in love and in their kingdom no one opposed. For the people loved both their emperor and his knight and all they

wished for were the two's happiness. Basked in the blessing of their people Samekh and Tauburn lived their life in peace enveloped in the warmth of

love. Until that faithful day…

* * *

><p>Dark clouds covered the once clear blue sky across the horizon and the terrible news of a brewing war spread throughout the land both far and wide. It<p>

was rumored that this war would be unlike any other and that it would bring forth more destruction and death. The battle started out in a far away

kingdom but soon it started to spread out and affected the other kingdoms. Now it was near the doorsteps of the Emperor Samekh's kingdom and it

could no longer be avoided. No one really remembers the reason why the battle started in the first place but all they knew was that no matter what the

cost they must put a stop to it. For days Tauburn was feeling restless and his once bright demeanor was dampened with worry and others couldn't help

but feel saddened by their helplessness to see him so full of worry and sadness. Even with the trouble that lay ahead, Samekh couldn't help but worry

about his lover. Whenever he could find the time amidst the chaos and the concern from the upcoming fight, Samekh would hold Tauburn in his lap as he

worked on some papers that needed to be signed. Tauburn would tightly clutch onto his shirt and sometimes sigh, making Samekh to tighten his hold

and to lay a gentle kiss upon knight's forehead. Often at times the knight would open his mouth to say something and when the emperor would pay

attention he would quickly look away. Every time he did so, he looked as if he was about to cry and the emperor's heart would always ache for he never

wants to see such expression on his lover's face. And their days continued on like this until their fate came knocking on the door.

* * *

><p>Emperor Samekh valiantly led his troops against the enemies and Knight Tauburn fought beside him. The two created a beautiful dance as they cut<p>

down through their foes. All was going well until something headed straight at the emperor. Before anyone could realize what was happening Tauburn

fell onto the ground. Soon everything seemed to slow down. Samekh immediately kneeled down and gently held his lover's head and looked in horror as

the knight's once pristine white and gold uniform turned red. Both the allies and foes couldn't help but halt their fight to see the scene in front of them.

Even though soaked in his blood, Tauburn looked like an angel with his bright hair and white uniform now dyed in red while Samekh looked like the devil

or the fallen with his darker hair and black uniform. Despite the onlookers all Samekh could see and hear was his Tauburn. With shallow breaths and the

heaviness of his body, Tauburn slowly raised his arm to stroke the emperor's face and wiped away the tear that seemed to have fell without the emperor

knowing.

"Sa…Samekh…"

"Shh, save your breath my love. We will get you to a healer quick. You will be alright."

"…Samekh…"

"After this we can go see the sakura in bloom. You love them, right?

"Samekh…"

"I will tell the cooks to make your favourites and-"

The emperor couldn't finish as a finger gently pressed against his lips and he couldn't help

but gasp at how cold it felt.

"…I am sorry…I want to be with you…my dear Samekh…if we are to see each other again…I-"

Tauburn coughed violently as the pain from his wound worsened.

"Samekh...I was very happy to have met you…and don't forget…I love you…keep...promise..."

"No! No! Open your eyes! Please, call my name again…no…"

The eyes that he loved so much, so full of life and love was now closed forever, never to open and gaze into his own ever again. Others could only

watch as the emperor tightly held onto his now dead lover and both the allies and foes alike couldn't help but feel a deep sadness as the powerful man

cried and cried until his tears dried out clutching the now cold body.

* * *

><p>Just like no one knew how the war started in the first place, no one could recall how the same war had ended as well. All they knew was that after it<p>

was over the kingdom ruled by the Emperor Samekh was never the same. Oh, it was still prosperous and it wasn't ruled by a cruel emperor but once the

bright and vibrant kingdom felt less so. The knight has not only been the emperor's light but also to the people. With him no longer, it was as if the sun

no longer existed. The emperor became more reserved and others could only watch in deep sorrow to see him in such despair. Oh, the knight's funeral

was grand with everyone attending to pay their respects. There were sounds of sobs and cries everywhere and everyone both young and old, men and

women had their face streaked with tears. Tauburn looked heavenly in his white robe with gold and red edges and laid inside a coffin full of white lilies

and a single white rose in his hands. Even the heavens seemed to be affected by the loss as rain poured down. Throughout the whole service, the

emperor remained impassive but if anyone were to have looked more deeper despair could be found in the depths of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ever since his love's death, he found out what his lover was hiding. Even though the secret was shocking and he felt somewhat betrayed he didn't care.<p>

All he wanted was his lover back in his arms. Years have passed and soon the emperor was on his death bed. Throughout the years he had not married

for he could love only one person and hadn't sired an heir. Luckily, he had a relative whom he knew would become a wonderful ruler so he wasn't

worried for the future of his kingdom. With peace of mind and the hope of seeing his love once again he closed his eyes, forever. Upon his death

everyone mourned the loss of a wonderful king and with it they once again mourned for the knight. To honour their memory the people have

created two magnificent sculptures and placed them facing face to face, guarding the two graves that were next to each other. With the help of priests

and the magicians these two sculptures were infused with complicated runes and magic that if anything of danger were to happen to the two graves

they would become alive to guard them.

* * *

><p>As centuries have passed people began to forget the history long past and the story of the emperor and his knight and the two guardians watching<p>

over their graves became a mere myth. Some say that such kingdom never existed, while others went on a journey to search for it. But whether the

kingdom had existed or not it seemed to have vanished into thin air as years passed by.

* * *

><p>However, as they say history always repeat itself and whether the outcome would be the same or not it depends. A new legend will began in the<p>

isolated island in the middle of the ocean separated from the rest of the world. And the evil that appeared and disappeared without anyone's knowledge

will once again show it's presence as the two souls are reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? This is just the prologue but should I continue? <strong>


	2. Chapter 1  Fate

**Author's Note: Wow, I honestly didn't really expect any reviews with the fandom still being so small…but hey! I am very happy~! I am glad I am not the only one who likes this pairing! I am not the only one…right? **

**Pairing(s): Shindo Sugata x Tsunashi Takuto, Samekh x Tauburn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Driver!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Fate<strong>

"Wako, be careful!"

"Haha! Don't worry! I know what I am doing!"

Underneath the clear night sky, two figures could be seen along the quiet beach, gently illuminated by the silver stream of light from the moon.

One, was a girl jumping and skipping on the sand in bare feet, while holding her white sandals. She has a heart-shaped face with hair that of gold spools

that despite the short length, looked silky and soft to touch. Her eyes were a more of a common colour, brown. However, they held warmth as well as

strength and if you were to look close enough, beyond the twinkle of playfulness, a hidden sense of maturity and wisdom could also be found. Her skin,

a shade not too pale or tanned, and her well-proportioned body with long slim legs, waist and chest that is not too heavy or small on the body, she was

what people would call cute or pretty.

"Wah! That tickles!"

She laughed, the cold water brushed against her feet as the ocean tide went in then back out, only to repeat the process again. Its caress, despite the

coldness, was as gentle as a lover's caress.

"Wako!"

"Don't worry, Sugata-kun!"

Behind the girl, walking leisurely with hands in pockets was a boy. He had an angular face with hair that of the calm blue ocean and his sharp eyes of

amber resembled that of a predator. Despite the initial coldness and indifference of the boy's façade if you were to look closer, there was warmth as well

as worry for the energetic girl in front of him in those hard golden eyes. He was tall with strong, broad shoulders and despite his lean frame; he gave off

an aura of someone not to be messed with. He was pale, very much so. However, instead of looking sickly, the tone of his skin was as if it was made for

him. He gave off an air of maturity as well as mystery and he would be what others, especially the girls, would call handsome or cool.

"Wako, don't go too far ahead!"

"Okay!"

But as soon as she muttered those words, the girl dashed ahead, tossing her sandals careless onto the sand. Surprised by her sudden action, the boy,

after picking up the girl's left behind sandals ran to catch up.

"I told you not to-"

"Sugata-kun!"

The girl was crouching down and as the boy walked closer to see what the lump that the girl was sitting in front was, he realized that it wasn't an animal

or a piece of log, but rather a human. To be exact, it was a boy who looked around their age. The unconscious boy's hair resembled that of a fire, its

vibrancy now dulled due to its dampness. His face was angular, but with softer edges than the blue-haired male's own. His wet clothes stuck tightly onto

his body like second skin, accentuating the boy's petit and lithe body. Especially, highlighting his slim waist. His healthy tanned skin looked a bit blue at

the moment thanks to the icy cold water.

"Do you think he drowned? Ah! What am I doing? I should check his pulse!"

Quickly, the girl gently held the unconscious boy's hand and placed her fingers onto his wrist and sighed in relief as she felt a pulse. It was rather weak

and faint, but it was still beating.

"Thankfully, he's still alive! But if we don't do something soon…!"

"Wako?"

"I will have to give him a CPR"

"!"

However, as she was about to, she found herself staring into two large pools of flames and with a small cry of surprise, she moved back.

"Wako!"

Suddenly, gold met ruby and as soon as their eyes connected, there was an instant pull and a sense of longing that couldn't be explained.

The red-haired boy stretched his arm out slowly and as he did so the other male went closer and kneeled on one knee and gently clasped the cold hand

into his own warm ones. The white sandals were once again forgotten on the sand. And as soon as their hands touched…the sensation…the feeling…

they were indescribable. However, one thing for sure, it was as if something that had been incomplete until now became whole once more.

Once again, the red-haired boy fell into unconsciousness and as his body went limp, for some reason the blue-haired boy felt his heart ache and a single

drop of tear slid down his cheek. He tightly held onto the limp and cold hand of the other, afraid that if he were to let go, the unconscious boy would

disappear.

The girl's shouts of worry was ignored as his attention was solely on the boy laying unconscious in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't believe the first chapter is shorter than the prologue...hopefully, the second chapter will be much longer!<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am having fun writing it!**

**Until next time, ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: If I could receive a super power, one of many things I wish to get is the power to be able to update everyday…or maybe the power to stop time, actually time travelling sounds good too…How about you?**

**Pairing(s): Sugata x Takuto, Samekh x Tauburn**

**Warning(s): Characters will be a bit OOC and the plot will sort of follow the original storyline but with a twist…well, many twists to be exact…but you could see a bit of hint of the original plot from the anime…If you don't mind any of this then please continue on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Driver!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Fleeting pieces<strong>

"_Tauburn."_

"_Hm? What is it Samekh?"_

"_There's something I wish to tell you. Will you meet me at our usual place?_

"_Sure."_

"_Then I will see you there in the evening."_

"_Got it!"_

_A gentle brush of hand against his hair, making his heart to beat faster and wilder._

"_Umm…Samekh?"_

"_Ah, sorry about that. Well then, see you later."_

_A tinge of regret and a sense of emptiness as the figure of the prince, soon to be emperor walked further and further away, disappearing from his view._

* * *

><p>"<em>Quit staring!"<em>

"_Sorry, love. But you are so cute I can't help it."_

"_Samekh!"_

"_See? You are adorable. I wonder how far your blush has gone, hm?"_

"_Th-that's it! I…I am never letting you have s…s…se…"_

"_Sex? I am hurt. I would rather say making love. Not to mention if I were to correctly recall, it was you begging me to go faster and harder, while crying-"_

"_Pervert!"_

"_Only for you, my love."_

_The tender embrace and the warmth radiating from the other gave him a sense of peace and security. He wished he could stay like this forever…with the person he loves the most in this world, Samekh. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Tauburn!"<em>

"…_Samekh…"_

_Pain. Searing pain from the now bleeding wound. But even more so the pain…the pain of seeing the other's tears and look of anguish…if only he could move…if only he could open his eyes…_

* * *

><p>Abruptly, two orbs of ruby opened and were closed once again trying to hide from the glaring sunlight beaming through the billowing curtains. Slowly, a figure that of a teenage boy, sat up and placed a hand on his chest right against the rapidly beating heart. Sweat matted the fiery hair against the forehead and being deep in thought he almost missed the sound of the door opening and the appearance of a girl with short black hair and glasses wearing a maid uniform with a headband attached with cat like ears.<p>

"I see you are awake"

Her voice was meek and barely had any volume, but for some odd reason there was a certain tone in it, making her voice to be spread throughout the surrounding area.

"Eh?"

"I have to inform the young master."

The boy tried to get up from the bed but got tangled by the blankets and all he could do was call out to her for he was immobilized at the moment.

"Hey! Wait!"

After the girl walked out the boy finally found his senses to look at his surroundings. He was currently on a king sized bed with fluffy pillows and silky blankets, which he got currently tangled on. The room itself was quite the size with a beautifully crafted oak desk and chair, full length mirror encrusted in gold in a simple, yet elegant design, two cherry wood bookshelves full of books, a display cabinet with different Chinas decorating its inside, huge windows leading to a balcony covered by white, see through curtains now billowing due to the windows being slightly open….all in all it was a beautiful room.

"…Where am I?"

* * *

><p>"I see, so you guys helped me out! Thanks!"<p>

Soon after the girl left another girl, who had long dark blonde hair and glasses in a maid uniform and a headband attached with bunny ears came in. She helped the boy to untangle himself and guided him downstairs. He was led to a room, a dining room to be exact. The table was full of scrumptious food and there were two occupants, a blue haired boy and a girl with a short blonde hair. The maid from before, the one who left before the boy could get some answers was there as well.

The boy learned that the short blonde's name was Agemaki Wako, the blonde maid's was Yamasugata Jaguar, the black haired maid's was Sugatame Tiger and the name of the boy with blue hair was Shindo Sugata, the young master of the old and respected Shindo household. After their introduction, the boy enthusiastically introduced himself as Tsunashi Takuto. And just as Takuto was, for some odd reason felt drawn to Sugata, Sugata was equally, if not more captivated by Takuto.

After the introduction Takuto began to thank both Sugata and Wako, while Tiger and Jaguar stood silent on the sidelines.

"If you guys hadn't helped me out I would've been a goner for sure!"

"We are just glad that you are alright! Though it was Sugata-kun who did most of the work…he was the one who carried you."

"Really? Wow, thanks a bunch Sugata…I can call you that right?"

"Sure, it seems like we are similar in age."

"How about you Wako? I can call you that, right?"

"Absolutely! No need to be total strangers after all! Anyway, how did you get yourself in such state, Takuto-kun?"

"Well, I missed the ferry that I was supposed to take in the morning to come to the island and instead of waiting another day or two I decided to swim here! I guess I just exhausted myself and fainted! Good thing I did that on the shore of the island instead of in the middle of nowhere in the ocean!"

While Takuto told his tale the other occupants stared at him in shock and disbelief and were at loss with words. It was Wako who spoke up.

"You mean…you swam all the way here from the mainland?"

"Yup! I am just glad I made it in time!"

"You are lucky you are still alive! What was so important that you couldn't wait for the next ferry?"

Wako asked, no, demanded at Takuto who sat in front of her chewing on a piece of bread.

"Well, I will be attending school here and I heard that the school opening ceremony is tomorrow and I didn't want to miss it!"

"Wait…you mean, you will be attending Southern Cross High?"

"Uh-huh! I will be a first year!"

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence! Both Sugata-kun and I will be first years as well! But both Jaguar-senpai and Tiger-senpai are second years!"

"That's awesome! I can't believe I made new friends already!"

Both Takuto and Wako started talking back and forth and it was like they have been friends for years! They both had similar personalities, outgoing and friendly and soon, they were talking about the weather, their favourite foods, how they were excited for school and so on. However, their conversation was cut short as Sugata who have quietly been eating his breakfast spoke up.

"Even without swimming, you could have arrived here before tomorrow's ceremony just by taking today's morning ferry. And I think you knew about that. Am I right?"

Both Sugata and Takuto stared at each other, gold met ruby and neither of them was showing a sign of looking away. Their gaze still locked Takuto smiled before speaking.

"Hehe…you caught me! I knew about the ferry but…it wouldn't be as exciting, youthful or adventurous! I mean I came to this island to have a wonderful experience and have fun!"

Once again the other occupants were left speechless. Obliviousness to the chaos he created to the others, Takuto continued eating through the delicious meal. Only the sound of him eating could be heard throughout the now rather silent dining room.

"Man, I am glad I swam all the way here though! I mean, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you guys! Not to mention, I wouldn't have been able to eat all this delicious food!"

Takuto continued to eat with gusto even though both Sugata and Wako ceased from eating their meal and just stared at him along with Tiger and Jaguar, who continued to stand silent in the sidelines. But after few more minutes have passed, Wako started to plough through her food again and ate with as much, if not more gusto than Takuto. When they both found that their cups were empty, Tiger went to Takuto to pour him more apple juice while Jaguar went to Wako to pour her some orange juice.

Unbeknownst to the others, especially Takuto, the golden gaze of Sugata continued to stare at the red haired boy. For some unknown reason, Sugata couldn't help but feel some sort of an unnatural pull toward the rather strange, albeit beautiful boy. Whatever it was, he was going to find out the reason. And if this new boy happens to be trouble he needs to find a way to protect both the island and Wako from whatever future events that might happen with the arrival of the boy. Sugata couldn't help but find it suspicious that despite knowing about the ferry, the boy, no, Tsunashi Takuto had decided to swim all the way despite the risk. One thing for sure, Sugata needed to keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it's over…That was some dream that Takuto was having, huh?<strong>

**I hope I can update the next chapter faster...until next time!**


End file.
